


I'm Sorry

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hope, M/M, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lisa. A new start</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> My all time favourite episode. Just after Lisa dies. What happened next.

 

I'm Sorry

 

"I'm sorry" said Jack

As I lay on the floor,

Sadness in his voice

That I hadn't heard before.

"She's dead" I told him

"My Lisa has gone,

Like all of the others

Dead at Torchwood One.

What should I do now?

Will you send me away?

Please don't say yes

Please let me stay."

He looked at me with sad troubled eyes

"Its not time yet to say our goodbyes,

There are so few of us left,

So much still to learn".

I felt tears fall as my eyes started to burn.

"Say goodbye now,

To the girl you have lost,

You have given so much

At such a terrible cost.

What you did wasn't right

But I understand."

I looked up at him as he gave me his hand.

"We'll start again, you stay, and its true,

I couldn't take away all that you know from you.

We'll go on together, as friends, maybe more."

I held on tight to his hand as we walked out the door.

There was much work to do

And more time to think,

I wanted to scream,

To get lost in drink.

But he wouldn't let me,

And he held me all night.

And I knew in the morning

That it would all be alright.


End file.
